Telling Him
by Quaystor
Summary: If she didn't tell him now, it might take a year before they would meet again. He might meet someone else by then, and she couldn't let that happen. It was now or never. FireGrassShipping Blaziken X Sceptile and AdvanceShipping. Updated grammar!


_And now for something else: after reading Dryuu's stories on Fanfiction, I was inspired by the FireGrassShipping. I looked on the internet for more fics featuring this ship, but there weren't. The only hit I got with Google was Dryuu's request for a fic. Then it struck me: why the hell not? I have a little experience with writing, and this has never been done before, so it could make my name in the shipping community. So, hold on for a completely new ship: Ash's Sceptile and May's Blaziken. Also contains Advanceshipping. Enjoy, and please review!_

**Telling Him**

It was a quiet morning in Terracata Town. At the Pokémon Center, a group of Pokémon was sleeping. All, but one. May's Blaziken, unable to catch sleep, was looking at the sky. She was thinking about her battle yesterday with Sceptile. It was one of the toughest battles she ever fought, and the two ended up in a tie. Blaziken smiled as she saw him cutting the ribbon for the contest in half, so that both of their trainers could have one part. But what she felt for him was more then a rivalry, or even friendship. As he smiled at her when both of them were recalled by their trainers, she knew that she was in love with him.

There was, however, something standing between them. Or, to be exactly, someone. A few months ago, the group got to a Pokémon Center, Sceptile, a Grovyle back then, fell in love with the Meganium of a Nurse Joy. But she rejected him, and the trauma caused him to lose his ability to use attacks. Blaziken feared that if she told him how she felt, he would be hurt again. But he wouldn't, right? They'd still be friends, and since their trainers were about to split ways, they had some time to forget about it. That was also Blaziken's biggest worry: if she didn't tell him now, it might take a year before they would meet again. He might meet someone else by then, and she couldn't let that happen. It was now or never.

She carefully got up, trying not to wake Eevee and Squirtle who were huddling against her for warmth, and silently walked to the tree were Sceptile was sleeping in. As she looked up, she wondered how she could wake him without him either dropping out of the tree, or waking the rest of the Pokémon.

"_What's up, Blaziken?"_

It was Sceptile's voice. She looked up and saw him sitting on a branch of the tree, slowly waving his tail in the wind

"_You're awake?"_ she asked.

"_Yeah, I couldn't catch sleep. What's your excuse?"_ he looked down at her, his yellow eyes glowing in the dark.

"_I just woke up early. Listen, I want to talk with you about something. You've got a minute?"_ she asked, leaning against the tree with her shoulder.

"_Sure, I'm all ears."_ he replied.

She quickly looked over her shoulder at the other Pokémon, especially Corphish. _"No, I want to talk to you in private."_

"_Why is that? The rest is asleep, and they won't wake up within the hour."_ he leaned back against the tree, with one leg dangling off the branch he was sitting on.

"_I know, it's just that this is very important, and I don't want to be interrupted." _she asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"_What can be so important that you don't want to be interrupted?" _he said back.

"_Look, are you coming down, or do I have to Blaze Kick you from that branch?" _she was annoyed now.

"_All right, all right, I'm coming down. Sheesh, keep your hair on." Sceptile_ jumped from the branch, and landed in front of Blaziken. He put his twig in his mouth, and looked her in the eyes. _"Got a specific location in mind?"_ he asked.

"_I was thinking about walking into the forest a bit deeper."_ she answered.

"_Fine with me."_ he replied, and both walked away from the group. Unknown to them, one of the Pokémon in 

the group opened one of its eyes, and looked as the two walked away.

"_What are those two up to..." _he wondered, and fell asleep again.

* * *

"_That was quite a battle yesterday, wasn't it?" _Blaziken asked.

"_Yeah, I knew you were tough, but that strong? I'd hate to be on your bad side..." _Sceptile said back. She smiled, and stopped walking.

"_About yesterday... Sceptile, there's something I should tell you." _she was thinking how to tell him what was keeping her busy. _"I think I should tell you this, because you have the right to know." _Sceptile nodded, but didn't say anything. _"You may think it's stupid, that I was an idiot to do it, but I couldn't resist it. Sceptile, I..."_ he cut her off by laying a finger on her mouth.

"_I know what you're about to say. I've noticed, after I cut the ribbon in half. I wanted to say something about it, but I didn't dare to..."_ Sceptile fell silent, looking Blaziken in the eyes.

"_You mean that... you know?" _she asked.

"_Of course. I am neither an idiot nor stupid, nor are you." _he gently stroked her cheek. _"You're great, both in battle as well as out of battle. I just want to know... why?"_

"_Why? Well..."_ she though for a second. _"It's just that the combination of that loner-image of yours, and that you keep cool under even the most dire circumstances... not to mention that fall from which you save May some time ago... I just couldn't help myself..."_ she smiled sheepishly.

"_So..." _Sceptile said. _"That's why hold back to let me win?"_

"_Yeah, that's why... wait." _she realised what he said. _"You think that I hold back yesterday?!"_

He retracted his hand. _"Of course. That's what you were talking about, right?"_

She flew into a rage, the flames on her wrists fired up. _"You... you... you idiot! Can't you see what I'm trying to tell you here!!" _she launched a Blaze Kick at Sceptile. He was hit full on the torso, and was launched backwards. He smashed into a tree, and fell on the ground. When he didn't got up, she realised what she had done.

"_Oh no, Sceptile!" _she ran towards him, and kneeled next to him. She grabbed him by the shoulders, and shook his body. _"Please, wake up! I didn't mean to hurt you!"_

His eyes suddenly opened, and he grabbed her by the wrists. With a swift movement, he was holding her arms behind her back. The way he held her wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. He grinned.

"_You really think I'm THAT stupid? I know when a girl is hitting on me." _he said with a smile on his face.

"_You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were seriously injured!" _she shouted at him. She jumped up, with Sceptile still holding her wrists, and was pulled up with her. Blaziken slammed him into the tree he hit before, which loosened his grip on her. She used the opportunity to pull her hands free. Blaziken then pinned his right arm against the tree with her left leg, and grabbed him by the throat with her left hand. She brought her right hand back for a Sky Uppercut. Sceptile gulped.

"_That's not what I meant when I said 'hitting on me', Blaze!" _he said with some difficulty, unable to talk normally due to the grip around his throat.

"_Then you shouldn't scare me like that! Wait..." _she lowered her right hand. _"Did you just call me 'Blaze'? I've never heard you calling me like that before." _she also lowered her leg.

Sceptile's face was turning purple due to the lack of oxygen. _"Let me go... and I'll tell you..."_ she released her grip. Sceptile gasped for air, and breathed slow and deep. He rubbed his chest where Blaziken hit him with her Blaze Kick. _"I still agree on what I mentioned about being on your wrong side..." _he said, and looked her in the eyes. _"It began way back at the beginning of our journey, when we were still our first evolutions. __Remember the attack of the Breloom? In that battle, you lost your naïve quirks, and became more secure of yourself. I was really impressed, and found a like-minded spirit in you. After those events followed my two evolutions and my... situation with Gani..."_

Blaziken knew he was talking about a specific Meganium, and knew it was better not to say anything about it.

"_After getting my heart broken like that, I swore that I would never fall in love again. Obviously, I was mistaken..." _Sceptile stared her in the eyes. _"When I saw you after your evolution yesterday, I knew that love had struck again. I couldn't catch sleep tonight, because I was thinking on how to tell you how I feel..." _he lowered his head, and sighted.

"_You know, I couldn't catch sleep either." _Blaziken said._ "Tonight was our final night together, and we'll have to split up in a few hours. Luckily we told each other how we feel, or we might have never known."_

"_We found out in time. That's what counts, Blaze." _he smiled at her.

"_I almost forgot." _she asked. _"Why did you start calling me 'Blaze'?"_

He shrugged. _"I dunno. I think it's a cute nickname for a cute girl."_

Blaziken gave him an angry look. _"Call me cute again, and I'll Blaze Kick you across the forest. Understood?"_

Sceptile gulped. _"Yes ma'am."_

The two looked each other in the eyes, wondering who would ask the question. Blaziken did.

"_Sceptile, will you be my..." _before she could finish, he wrapped his arms around her.

"_I'd love to, Blaze." _he was standing with his back against the tree, and pulled her close against his body. Blaziken smiled, and brought her face closer to his.

* * *

Back at the Center, Corphish jolted awake. _"What was THAT!" _he said. One of the other Pokémon moaned.

"_Ugh, Corphish, it's way too early to get up. Please go back to sleep." _Donphan said.

"_But I felt something... a grave disturbance in the..." _Corphish replied.

"_You watch too many movies. You're no psychic type, so it's a small chance you felt anything. Go back to sleep." _Donphan said, slightly annoyed.

"_I did felt something..." _Corphish mumbled, and dozed off again.

* * *

The two lovers turned around, so that Blaziken was standing with her back against the tree. She wrapped her arms around Sceptile, one on his back, and one behind his head. She pulled his head closer to her own.

* * *

Swellow almost fell from the branch he was sitting on. _"Whoa, what was that?" _he asked. Corphish looked at him, then at Donphan.

"_You see? I'm not the only one feeling it!" _he said.

"_You guys are just being paranoid. Go back to sleep, now!" _Donphan was ticked off.

Swellow regained his balance, and tugged his wings close to his body. _"I dunno what that was, but it felt powerful."_

"_Just stop it, okay!" _Donphan said.

* * *

The new couple stood in the forest, holding each other in their arms, and were looking in the eyes of the other.

"_Blaze..." _Sceptile whispered. _"It's not that I don't enjoy this, but I think its better that we return to the group before they come looking for us..."_

She sighted. She didn't want to leave him, but she had to. _"One last time?" _she asked.

"_One last time."_ he smiled back. Blaziken made a short jump, and wrapped her legs around his body, just above his hips. Sceptile strengthened his grip on her to prevent her from falling. They stared each other in the eyes, and smiled, bringing their faces together again.

* * *

Donphan jumped up in surprise. Corphish looked at him, and smiled. _"You felt it?"_

Donphan had to agree. _"Yeah, it is as if the fundamental laws of existence were thrown out of the window... without opening it first."_

Swellow raised an eyebrow. _"I bet you didn't make that up yourself."_

Corphish looked at the tree were Sceptile was sleeping in. _"I'm going to check something out. I'll be back..." _he said, and walked off. Swellow raised his other eyebrow.

"_I also recall that line from somewhere... I don't know where, exactly..."_ he said, before dozing off again.

* * *

Blaziken lowered her legs, and let go of Sceptile. He, too, broke their embrace.

"_We'd better get back now." _Sceptile said. Blaziken nodded, and began walking back to the Pokémon Center, holding hands.

"_How should we tell the rest about... us?" _Blaziken asked.

Sceptile shrugged. _"I dunno. If we arrive back at the group like this, they'll get the hint. I think."_

"_I think you're right. By the way, I wanted to talk to you about another couple in the group."_ she replied.

"_You mean those two?"_ Blaziken nodded. Sceptile gave it a thought. _"I'm surprised they haven't noticed yet... maybe when we show up like this, they'll understand. Or do you think they are THAT dense?"_

She smiled. _"You'll never know with him..." _Blaziken looked at her boyfriend, but noticed something. _"Wait, where's your..." _she asked.

Sceptile raised an eyebrow. _"Where's my what?" _he asked.

"_Your... wait, I think you dropped it." _she sprinted back to the tree where they proclaimed their love, and began looking for something beneath it. She picked something up from the ground, and ran back to Sceptile._ "Here... you dropped this." _she showed him what she found.

"_My twig! Hm, I think I dropped it when you slammed me into that tree, and I forgot about it during all the... passion."_ he said with a smile. He tried to take it from her hand, but she quickly pulled it away. She raised her hand, and gently put the twig in his mouth.

"_There."_ she said. _"Don't forget your trademark, okay?"_

He looked surprised. _"I have a trademark?"_ he looked at his girlfriend. _"Thanks Blaze, I would have forgotten it if it weren't for you. As a Pokémon, I don't have much, but please take it." _he pulled the twig out of his mouth, and pushed it inside her long hair. _"Something to remember me by, while you're in Johto."_

Blaziken was amazed by his sweet gesture. _"Thank you, Tile. I'll keep it with me for as long as we are apart."_

"_Tile? You're also resorting to nicknames?" _he asked with a smile.

"_And why shouldn't I?" _she asked. _"You're doing it, too!"_

The two looked each other in the eyes. _"I'll miss you." _they said both at the same time, causing them to blush. Sceptile put his arms around Blaziken, and pulled her close for a tight hug. She returned the embrace, and they stood there, two lovers in the dawn.

"_Sceptile, are you here? I think there's something wrong..." _a bush ruffled, and Corphish came out. His face went from worried to shocked within the second. Blaziken and Sceptile turned their heads at the same time, looking at the Pokémon who interrupted them. The three froze on the spot, and just stared at each other. The silence was broken when Corphish began to laugh.

"_You mean... you mean that you guys are..." _he said, before bursting into laughter again. Blaziken tried to escape from Sceptile's embrace.

"_Let go of me, I'll teach him..." _she said, but he didn't let go. Corphish calmed down again.

"_I'd love to see the faces of the rest of the group when they find out that 'Mr. Females-are-evil' got himself a girlfriend..." _he bursted into laughter again. His face suddenly turned into a terrified look. Blaziken followed his eyes, and saw that he was looking at Sceptile. The orbs on his back were glowing, and a ball of energy was forming in front of his mouth.

* * *

"All right, guys, who wants breakfast!" Ash called. Donphan opened his eyes, and Swellow yawned, while stretching his wings. They walked and flew up to Ash, who looked at them. He noticed that two of his team were missing.

"Where are Sceptile and Corphish?" he asked. He looked around, and saw a worried May looking around.

"Ash, Blaziken is gone!" she called.

"_Do you guys know where those three are?" _Pikachu informed, who jumped from Ash's shoulder.

"_I don't know about Sceptile and Blaziken, but Corphish wanted to go check something out. Don't know where he went." _Donphan replied.

"You don't think that Team Rocket got them?" May was worried.

"Nah, Sceptile and Blaziken are able to hold their own against anything Team Rocket throws against them." Ash answered.

On cue, an explosion was heard.

"You see?" he said. "That's the sound you hear when they are send blasting off again."

A red flash was hurled out of the forest, rolled on the ground, and stopped a few meters in front of Ash. He recognised his as one of his Pokémon.

"Corphish!" he shouted. Ash jumped over Donphan, _"Hey, what am I? A hurdle?"_ and kneeled down at his wounded Pokémon. "Corphish, buddy, are you okay?"

"Corp..." it said with difficulty. _"Remember: don't sneak on Sceptile when he's with a girl..."_

"Who did this to you, Corphish?" he asked. The Pokémon raised one of his pincers, and pointed at the forest. Ash looked up, and saw that Corphish was pointing at Sceptile. Ash got up, with Corphish in his arms.

"Sceptile! What is the meaning of..." he saw that his forest Pokémon was holding the hand of May's Blaziken. "this?" Ash looked around, and saw that May was looking at the two in disbelief, and that Brock, who came out after hearing the explosion, had crossed his arms in front of his chest, was smiling at the sight.

"I'll... I'll get back to you later for this." Ash said, and ran inside the Pokémon Center.

"_Step 1: complete." _Sceptile whispered. Blaziken smiled.

* * *

Ash walked outside, and was greeted by May.

"Hey, Ash how's Corphish?" she asked.

"He's okay. He should be fully healed in two hours." he looked over her shoulder, and saw Sceptile behind her. "If you could excuse me, I have something to do." he walked past her, and approached his Pokémon. Sceptile was resting under a tree, next to Blaziken. He had an arm around her waist, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sceptile!" Ash shouted, and both lovers jolted awake. "Why did you attack Corphish?!"

"Ash, please!" he turned around, and saw that May was standing behind him. "Sceptile must have had a really good reason to attack Corphish like that; he wouldn't do it without reason." Sceptile nodded. "I think that Corphish was looking for his friend, and that he found Sceptile and Blaziken together, and startled them... isn't that right, Blaziken?" her Pokémon nodded.

"But still..." Ash said. "Solar Beam is Sceptile's most powerful attack... you don't use that as a reflex. I could have understood if it was Bullet Seed, but Solar Beam?"

"Please, let it go, Ash!" May almost shouted, and grabbed him by the shoulders. He was surprised, and blushed a bit. When she saw this, she let go of him. "I'm sorry, it's just that..." she said.

"Its okay, May." he turned to Sceptile. "Sorry I yelled at you. I didn't sleep too well tonight."

"Tile tile, Scep."_ Its okay, Ash. _he said, and looked at Blaziken. _"Did you think that he...?"_

"_Not excluding the possibility." _she replied.

"Good. I'm heading back to the Center; I'll be packing to leave as soon as Corphish is better." Ash said, and walked back. May followed him.

"Um... Ash?" she asked.

"What's up, May?" he asked back.

"I... I want to talk to you about something. You've got a minute?" she was looking to the ground.

"Sure, I'm all ears." he replied.

"No, I want to talk to you in private." she said, and looked up.

"Oh, okay. Got a specific location in mind?" he looked her in the eyes.

"I was thinking about walking into the forest a bit deeper." she answered.

"Fine with me." he replied, and the two trainers walked into the forest. Sceptile had an awkward moment of deja-vu, and looked at Blaziken.

"_I know that Pokémon and trainers sometimes mimic each other, but this is plain ridiculous."_ he said.

"_Yeah, I noticed too."_ she thought for a moment. _"Do you think we should follow them?"_

"_Ash wouldn't try anything on her. He's above that kind of thing." _Sceptile said.

"_I wasn't talking about protecting them, but more about... you know, see what happens?"_ she replied.

"_You mean that... you want to go spy on our trainers?" _he asked surprised.

"_No, that's not what I mean, but..." _she tried to explain, but stopped when she saw her boyfriend grin.

"_Style. One of the reasons I like you. You've got style." _he said. Sceptile stood up, and helped Blaziken up. He looked up the tree they were sitting under. _"I think it's best if we follow them while hiding in the trees. If you hold me tightly, I can jump between the trees to keep up with them, and remain unseen."_

Blaziken raised an eyebrow. _"You're questioning my ability to jump between some trees?"_

"_No, I'm questioning your ability to do so and remain unnoticed. Sorry, Blaze, but my species is the best when it comes to this kind of thing."_ he said.

"_Oh, all right..." _she grumbled. She walked to his back, and wrapped her arms around his torso. Sceptile bended a bit down, and jumped up, into the tree. The sudden movement almost caused her to lose her grip.

"_You can hold my tail with your feet if you want more grip." _he said. Blaziken did, and Sceptile braced for another jump. _"You're ready?"_ he asked, looking over her shoulder. She nodded, and Sceptile made another leap.

* * *

After a few jumps, Sceptile stopped. He made a gesture, telling Blaziken to be silent, and pointed downwards. She looked, and saw that they were standing on a branch right above Ash and May.

"Ash," May said. "I... well... I love you."

Ash was flabbergasted. "You... like me? But... what about Drew? He gives you roses all the time. I though you liked him!"

"Drew?! No, never!" she almost shouted. "He's a good rival and such, but he thinks he can get every girl just by handing out roses and acting like he's Mr. Cool. Girls don't like pretty boys like him. At least, not all of them..." she sighted, and looked Ash in the eyes. "Girls want nice guys, guys that they can have a normal conversation with, guys they have fun with. Guys... like you, Ash."

"Eh... thanks, May." he said with a blush on his face. "I don't really know what to say... there was never a girl who liked me this much..." he smiled. "I'm lucky that the girl that does is as cute as you..."

May gasped. "You mean that..."

Ash looked her deeply into her eyes. "Yes, May, I love you too." he took her gently into his arms, and pulled her closer. May put her arms around his neck, not breaking their eye contact. Simultaneously, they brought their faces together and kissed. Up in the tree, Sceptile turned his upper body a bit, and wrapped an arm around Blaziken, who was still holding his back.

"_See? He's nice to her." _he whispered. Blaziken looked her boyfriend in the eyes.

"_Didn't you say something about Pokémon and trainers mimicking each other?" _she asked. Sceptile smiled.

"_Is that a suggestion?" _he asked, and turned his entire body around, so that he could hold his girlfriend with both arms.

"_Maybe..." _she smiled suggestively, and pulled him closer. A sudden noise interrupted both couples. Sceptile looked down, and Ash looked up. The sound was heard again: it was the sound of creaking wood.

"May, look out!" Ash jumped out of the way, pulling May with him. At that moment, the branch that Sceptile was standing on snapped. The Pokémon fell out of the tree backwards, taking Blaziken with him in his fall. He hit the ground, and all air was forced out of his lungs. He gasped, and looked at his girlfriend, who he still held in his arms.

"_Blaze, are you okay?"_ he asked.

"_Ugh, I've been better." _she looked at him. _"So this is what your species does best? Glad I'm a fire type..."_

He smiled, and looked around him. _"Where are Ash and May?"_

Ash and May, still holding each other, rolled over the forest floor a few times, and when they stopped, May lay on top of Ash.

"May... are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes... but I've been better." she looked him in the eyes. "Ash... thank you. You're always there to save me... not just here, but also back at the Valley of Steel... and other occasions..."

"May... as long as you need me, I'll be there for you..." he whispered. He looked at where they were standing a minute before, and saw Sceptile and Blaziken lying on the ground.

"Sceptile..." he said. His Pokémon looked at his trainer. "Actually, I'd have to blast you off with a super-effective attack, but I don't know any Fire, Ice or Poison type attacks..."

May began to giggle. When Ash looked at her with a surprised face, she began to laugh out loud.

"You think that's funny? I'll give you something to laugh!" he said, and began to tickle her.

"No, Ash, stop!" she tried to say, but her laughter prevented her from doing it.

Blaziken sighted. _"It's good to see that those two love each other."_

"_Yeah... about love, where were we before this happened?" _Sceptile smiled.

"_What? You caused this fall, I don't know if you deserve that..." _she frowned at him.

"_Is that bad? Those two seem to enjoy the consequences of my action."_ he said, and pointed at their trainers. Ash was now on top of May, the two were kissing each other deeply.

"_I guess you're right." _she said, and looked back at her boyfriend.

"_Aren't I always?" _he smiled, and pulled her face closer.

* * *

A week later, at Professor Oak's lab, Sceptile was sitting against a tree in the large field that is part of the Professor's research field. Ash left a few days ago, to go on a journey to the Sinnoh region. He asked his Pokémon if they would want a long vacation at the Prof's ranch. Sceptile agreed on staying, thinking that if he had some time alone, he could get over the heartbreaking goodbye that he and his trainer had when they said goodbye to Blaziken and May. Both trainers cried, but Sceptile knew that Blaziken had fought back her tears. Sceptile has done the same thing.

"_Blaze... I miss you..." _he whispered.

"_Hey, Sceptile, are you okay?" _he looked up, and saw Ash's Bayleef next to him, looking worried.

"_Oh, hi Bayleef." _he said.

"_All right, I know something is wrong. What is it?"_ she asked, and sat down next to him.

"_It's just that... well, if you really love someone, you want to be with them forever... but sometimes, you can't... there is someone that I love very much, but she's travelling with another trainer..." _he said. _"Ash knows what I'm talking about, because he's in love with her trainer..." _he sighted.

Bayleef was startled. _"Ash has a girlfriend?"_

"_Yes. Unbelievable, isn't it?" _he smiled, but he saw that tears were coming up in her eyes. _"Bayleef? What's wrong?"_

"_I... I..." _she bursted into tears. Sceptile laid his arm around her neck.

"_Bayleef, what's wrong?" _he asked. She sobbed, and sat down next to him.

"_Can you keep a secret?" _she asked. Sceptile nodded. _"It's a bit embarrassing, but..." _she sighted. _"I... well, I had a crush on Ash." _Sceptile raised an eyebrow. _"Yes, I know it's stupid, and immature, but... he can make me smile, when everything looks grim, he stays __determent, whatever happens, his optimism can get you out of trouble..." _she sighted.

"_That's quite similar to what May said..." _Sceptile thought aloud.

"_May? You mean that girl that was with him when he made a stop here for the Battle Frontier?" _Bayleef asked. He nodded. _"I knew it. The way she looked at him... But you said you have a girlfriend too? Who is she?"_

"_Remember May's Combusken? She evolved, and we fell in love after a Contest Battle against each other."_ he said.

"_What does she look like now?" _Bayleef asked. Her tears had dried up.

"_How to describe Blaze... well, she is a Blaziken, but yet so much more then that... cute, but cool... deep, blue eyes that you lose yourself in... beautiful white hair... she's just impossible to describe..."_

"_Let me help you."_ a voice said, and someone jumped from the tree Sceptile was sitting under. The Pokémon landed in front of him, and Sceptile froze on the spot.

"_I think I'd better leave..." _Bayleef said, and walked away.

"_B... B... Blaze? What are you doing here?" _he asked.

* * *

Earlier that day, to the west in the Johto region, May walked outside of the New Bark Town Pokémon Center, and called four of her Pokémon out. Squirtle, Eevee and Munchlax appeared, with Blaziken towering above all three of them.

"All right, guys, I have a surprise for you." she took out two Pokéballs, and opened them. From the balls emerged her Skitty and Beautifly! Eevee looked surprised, because she never saw those two before.

"I called dad this morning to tell him I arrived at New Bark Town, and he told me that Skitty and Beautifly were getting restless for staying at the gym all the time, so I asked him to send them to go travel with us again. Isn't that great?" she asked. Skitty jumped at Munchlax, and bounced off his round belly. Eevee looked enchanted at Beautifly's wings, and Squirtle was just happy to see the group together like this. Blaziken smiled at the sight, but her eyes revealed that she was sad. She sat down, and leaned against a tree. May noticed it, and walked up to her Pokémon.

"Blaziken, are you okay?" May sat down next to her starter Pokémon, who sighted.

"You miss him, don't you?" Blaziken looked at her trainer, and saw that she wasn't happy, too. "I miss him too... Ash, I mean, not Sceptile." the fire type smiled. A loud roar was heard, and May and her Pokémon looked up. A large winged Pokémon began their decent towards the group. Blaziken jumped up, and her wrists flared up.

"Isn't that..." May said, and the Pokémon landed.

"Charizard!" she shouted, and ran towards one of Ash's strongest Pokémon. Blaziken relaxed, and sat down again. From the back of Charizard jumped a young woman, dressed in red. She was holding a cylinder shaped object in her arms.

"Hi, you must be May." she said.

"Yes, who are you?" May asked.

"I'm Liza, the warden of the Charicific Valley." the woman said.

"Liza? Ash told me a lot about you and the Valley." the coordinator replied.

"Oh, did he?" Liza replied with a smile.

"Why did you come looking for me here?" May asked.

"Because..." Liza showed May what she was holding. It was a portable incubator, with an egg in it. "Ash asked me to give you this." she held it out to the coordinator.

May gasped. "An egg?"

"Yes. This guy," she gestured at Charizard, who smiled sheepishly. "is the father. Some time ago, I discovered that he and Charla, my own Charizard, were taking care of a nest of five eggs. After talking to both of them, they agreed on giving Ash one of the eggs, so that the Charmander could begin his or her training like Charizard did. It made him one of the toughest Charizard of the Valley. When I found Ash yesterday, he was flattered by the idea, but declined. He asked me a favor: he wanted me to bring you this egg. He also asked me to give you a message." Liza reached into her pocket, and gave May a piece of paper. She opened it, and began to read.

_May,_

_I'm afraid I have to keep this short, because the boat for Sinnoh leaves in 10 minutes. When Liza showed me the egg, I was as startled as you probably are now. I know that Charizard and Charla are close, but that they are this close?_

_Anyway, since we are going to travel in different regions, I wanted to give you something that makes you think about me whenever you look at it. So why not a Pokémon? Charmander and its evolutions are strong, and the cuteness of a Charmander sure is going to give you an edge in the upcoming contests in Johto. But if the Charmander is going to be like his father, keep it away from extinct Pokémon. Charizard became unruly after fighting some of those. And, you'll have all three starters from Kanto in your team, like I once had._

_I know you will take good care of it, and with such a great father and trainer, he will certainly become one of your best Pokémon, on par with Blaziken. About her: Sceptile wants her to know that_

_Love, Ash._

May raised an eyebrow. It seemed like the letter wasn't finished yet, and the last two words looked like they were written down hastily. "Why is there a part missing?"

"He took too long to write it. The boat was already leaving, and Charizard had to drop him off on it." Liza said. May began to laugh.

"Liza, I will take the egg, and raise the Charmander in it. Thank you for going through all this effort just to bring it to me. You probably had to fly in a completely different direction to get here." May said.

"Actually..." Liza smiled. "New Bark Town is on the route to the Valley. So it wasn't that hard." she handed May the incubator. "Here Take good care of it." May took the incubator in her arms. It was heavier then she expected. The egg was mostly Charizard-like orange, with small yellow circles on it.

"Thank you, Ash..." she whispered.

"I think I'm heading back to the Valley now, with a bit of luck we're back at dusk. Maybe I'll see you again someday, May." Liza said.

"I hope so. Thank you, Liza, and good luck on your way back." May replied. Liza walked back to Charizard, who lowered himself, allowing the warden to mount him. May felt a sudden movement at her chest, and looked down. The egg was shaking.

"Liza! Wait! It's about to hatch!" May shouted, almost hysterical. Liza quickly jumped off, and ran towards the coordinator, shortly followed by her mount.

"Quick, remove the glass and hold the egg in your hands." Liza said. May did so, and a few moments later, she was holding a small Charmander in her hands.

"Oh, wow, he's so cute." May said.

"She. It's a girl." Liza smiled.

"How do you know?" May asked.

"If you work with Charmander and its evolutions as much as I do, you could tell the difference at eyesight, too." the warden replied. Charizard hold out one of his claws, and stroked his daughter on the head. The Charmander looked at her father, and tried to bite one of his fingers. The dragon quickly withdrew his claw.

"_She's just like her mother: cute and cuddly, until you try to touch her."_ he grunted.

"Hey guys, come take a look!" May said, looking over her shoulder. She saw that her smaller Pokémon were hidden behind Munchlax, who looked terrified of Charizard.

Liza quickly counted. "Including Charmander, you now have seven Pokémon with you. Trainers are allowed to have only six Pokémon with them at the same time, so you have to send one of them away. Do you know a place where you can store them?"

May's mood went from joy to concern at once. "You are right... I think that Professor Oak has room for another one of my Pokémon, but who can I send to him?"

Without thinking, Blaziken jumped up. Everybody, Pokémon and human, looked at her.

"_Too spontaneous?" _she asked.

"_Too spontaneous." _Charizard replied.

* * *

"_You are May's strongest Pokémon! Who'll defend her now against that green-dressed freak of nature?" _Sceptile asked.

"_Hey, Beautifly and Skitty are with her, and Munchlax packs quite a punch, too." _Blaziken replied. _"By the way..." _she walked up to him, and planted her foot on his chest. _"You and Bayleef seemed awful close a few minutes ago."_

"_Whoa, hold on, Blaze, I was just cheering her up!" _Sceptile said.

"_I don't need apologies; I know exactly what's going on." _She sounded angry.

Sceptile gulped. If a girl said something like that, she might suspect her boyfriend on cheating on her. Blaziken kneeled down on one knee next to him, but kept her foot on his chest.

"_You were cheering a sad fellow Pokémon, listened to her, were a shoulder to cry on. That's nice of you. Not many guys could do that." _she said.

"_You mean... you're not going to tear my face off?" _he asked hopefully.

"_Of course not. I was just kidding." _she smiled. _"What, you actually think I was serious? You're not the only one who can joke like this."_ she removed her foot from his chest, and put it down on the other side of his body, so that she sat atop him.

"_You might want this back." _Blaziken said, and pulled something from her hair.

"_My twig! You remember it!"_ he said surprised.

"_What, did you think I'd lose it?" _she frowned, and put it in his mouth. _"For as long we are apart..." _she whispered.

"_Thanks, Blaze. How did you ever got up in that tree without me noticing?" _Sceptile asked.

Blaziken shrugged. _"I just had a good teacher, I guess."_

He smiled. _"You learn fast. What did you exactly hear me say?"_

"_Oh, just something about wanting to be forever with the one you love and such..." _she smiled, and remembered something. _"By the way, what did you want to let me know in that letter?" _she asked.

"_I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Blaze." _Sceptile whispered, and pulled her down gently.

"_I love you too, Tile." _Blaziken said, and leaned forward.

* * *

"All right, here you go." Tracey got up, and Corphish, Donphan and Torkoal all began to eat. The ranger looked at the tray with Pokéfood he had brought with him. "Two left... for Blaziken and Sceptile, I guess. Where are those two, anyway?" he asked. Corphish pointed at a group of trees. Tracey squinted his eyes, and looked closely. What he saw caused him to blush. "I... I think it's better if we leave those two alone for now..."

* * *

An hour later, Sceptile sat with his back against the tree, with Blaziken in his arms, her head against his chest.

"_So... how do you think the relationship between Ash and May will go on?" _Blaziken asked.

"_Well, knowing Ash, he'll think every minute of May, when he's not eating, sleeping or battling." _Sceptile said.

"_Which is about half an hour each day." _she added. He smiled.

"_I think so. About battling..." _he looked his girlfriend in the eyes. _"Just because we're here now, doesn't mean we can get lazy. Ash or May can call any moment, and ask us to battle. We can't afford to out-classed by the rest. We have our good names to uphold."_

"_We have good names?" _she asked.

"_Of course. You're May's strongest Pokémon, and I am one of Ash's best. You know, a bit of sparring each day, some training, I'm sure we can make some things up." _he explained.

"_You're right. How about a sparring match right now?" _she asked.

"_Why not?" _Sceptile let go of Blaziken, and they both got up. They took some distance, and faced each other.

"_Just because I'm your girlfriend now doesn't mean I'll take easy on you." _she smiled.

"_Same here." _Sceptile answered.

A silence fell, and the two looked each other in the eyes. Not like lovers, but as combatants. They both jumped up, launching a Leaf Blade and Sky Uppercut at the same time. The two attacks canceled each other out, and as they fell, braced for another attack. Blaziken launched a series of punches at Sceptile, but he all dodged or blocked them. He answered with a horizontal and vertical Leaf Blade attack, but they were ducked below or sidestepped. She launched a single punch at him, which was blocked by both arms. Blaziken quickly answered with a Blaze Kick to Sceptile's flank, knocking him off his feet.

"_Ugh, I should have seen that one coming." _he looked up, and saw that Blaziken hold her hand out to him. He took it, and was pulled up.

"_You seem a bit distracted." _she said.

"_Yeah, I know. I think it's because I haven't lunched yet."_ he replied.

"_Lunch..." _Blaziken sighted. _"You really are like your trainer, you know that? All about eating and battling."_

"_Don't tell me you're not hungry." _both of their stomachs growled, acknowledging their hunger.

"_Let's see if we can get something to eat around here. Oh, and Blaze?" _Sceptile said.

"_Yes?" _Blaziken asked.

"_You're still holding my hand." _he said, looking at his hand.

"_And what's wrong with that? Can't a girl hold the hand of her boyfriend?" _she asked, playing that she felt insulted. She turned around so that she was standing next to him. She moved his arm over her head, so that he was holding her shoulder. Her hand went behind his back, holding him around his lower body.

"_There, like a real couple." _Blaziken smiled.

"_Like a real couple." _Sceptile replied.

The two walked off, holding each other, in search of lunch... and a life together.

* * *

_Whoa, that was a lot longer than I expected. And by a lot, I mean 2-3 times as long. Over 7000 words and 13 pages written with Arial 10, this might be the biggest single document I ever wrote. It took over a week to write this, but I like the result! The original ending was that they were staring at the stars, but as I wrote, the story grew, adding the baby Charmander to enlarge it. I think the unfinished letter is a neat idea, and I added the sparring match in at the last minute. Please review, to tell me what you think!_

_And now, if you excuse me, I have to flee this general area before Charizard finds out I've been using his offspring as a plot device._


End file.
